


Trekking to Babel

by Aidaran



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Humor, Images, Language shenanigans, Multi, babel trek open project, photo manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran
Summary: A series of images linked by the common theme "what if translators...?" Sometimes they don't speak the same language, sometimes they hover around the Babel tower, sometimes Lore talks in assembler language.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Babel Trek Open Project





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
